The Good Ole Days
by hoodrathoochiemama
Summary: While in Boarding School Rory, Stephanie, And Finn are best friends but what happens when two blonde boys return from their boarding school?


It was 8 0oclock and I Rory Gilmore Hayden wasw just waking up to start her new day at her boarding school ,Kraft academy in

I yawned and stretched and just sat there for a moment wondering why it was so quiet and where my roomoate and best friend, Stephanie Vanderbilt was . If she was here I wouldn't be thinking. And then as if on cue,Steph threw open the door and yelled" Good morning sunshine" at the top of her lungs.

"Its a beautiful day we are having here isn't it?""hmph." i just said she chuckled. "Well now what is wrong with this room. Oh yeah. No music!" She turns on my brand new radio . As if steph knew what song was gonna play she started dancing and jumping on my bed and singing to it while i just sat there staring at her. She looked at me like i was crazy for a second until then i decided to join her. We were both laughing and singing and dancing and jumping on my king size bed until we felt another person jumping. I turned around still jumping and there was a loud crash.

_Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
Didn't think so _

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have ta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

_  
_"AAAAAHH! FINN! What are you doing you scared me?"I asked now on the floor.

Finn just smiled. and continued to sing and jump on my bed.

"Umm... Finn why are you smiling like that?"i asked cautiously. then i started to hear laughs coming from the other side of the bed and then loud thump .and more laughs.Finn shirtless chest spelled out "happy" in whipped cream.

_  
You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it_

_  
_"The birthday girl needs a hug" Finn said

_  
All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_  
_"Nonononononono Finn I dont want to get"...I say inching backwards from him and his sneaky look on his face"dirty".I said giving in.

_  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent  
You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute  
_

Looking down at my tank top that was once clean was smuthered in whip cream.  
_  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want  
_

_Then my door once again bursted in and two blonde boys amd a brunette wih "DAY B and RORY " walked in... "more like stumbled" I thought to myself._

_Logan Huntzberger and Tristan Dugray! Ther were supposed to be at Madden Boarding School in LOndon._

_"Uhm.. guys what does day b rory mean?" I asked howerever did not look so like the other two._

_"Oh." Tristan said._

_"Whoops." Logan and tristan switched places._

_"tada." steph said simply._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RORY! "EVERYONE YELLED._

_  
Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for? _

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

_  
IJUST LAUGHED AND WENT TO HUG THEM. _

Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

After hugging them we all went to my bed but instead of sitting down we all stood up on my bed and started dancing to the new song.

Fortunately for Finn his favorite song came on "Work it by missy elliott.

"Yay!" we hear him yell and we started jumping faster, yes all 6 of us.

_This is a Missy Elliott one-time exclusive_

_Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it_

_If you got a big , let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it._

After about 10minutes we were all hot and sweaty and sticky the exception of stephanie.So we decided to just collapse on my bed.

It didn't last lonmg until Finn decided to yell" BATH TIME!"

"Do you have yuour trunks on Finn?" I asked. Finned nodded eagerly.

"Logan? Colin? Tristan?" I asked. "Wearing them" was the reply i got.

"Well Me and Steph have to change in to ours so go into the bathroom". They all left and I turned around and there was Finn sitting on my bed.

"All of you" I replied, amused.

"No Fun" I heard Finn mumble.

Today was my 18th birthday and it was starting out to be the best birthday ever.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Hahaha Dirty? I know but that's ok. Thing aren't always what they seem.

The first song was Promiscuous By Nelly Furtado ft.Timbaland. second Work it by Missy Elliott.


End file.
